The Uprising
by MarinaRules7
Summary: Elizabeth, you pretend to be a boy so you can join the Ranger Corps. But many challenges await you. Would you be able to hide your gender? Can you beat the other boys to earn your silver oakleaf? But most importantly, can you save the Ranger Corps from the evil overlord? He is cunning and dangerous, and he has nearly reached his goal. Along with Will and Halt, you must stop him.
1. The Plot

Disclaimer: I do not own this Ranger's Apprentice story. All credit goes to John Flanagan and Tamora Pierce, from whom I have gotten some amazing ideas and phrases. And to all readers, please enjoy and review! :)

By the way, this fanfic is set 30 years after the original series. Apprenticeship for the ranger corps has changed so that now a huge number of boys (only boys allowed) will apply, then they go through a selection process, and are then assigned a mentor.

Ok, deep breath, deep breath. Here we gooooo and ENJOY! :D

* * *

In the gathering darkness, a white mist rolled slowly across a grey plain. Overhead, the moon, like a ghostly galleon, shone out feebly before getting choked by the ominous black clouds. Somewhere, a wolf howled, a long baleful note.

A single rock jutted out from the mist, and a dark figure, seeming to rise from the ground, stood upon it.

The figure was clad in a mottled green cloak that hooded his face. Slung across his back was a massive longbow and a full quiver of arrows. His head lifted slowly, and a cold, chilling voice rasped out. "Assemble, my brothers."

Rapidly, dark figures began to rise from the mist, ghosting their way toward the rock where their leader stood. Each one of them carried identical longbows, and they glided across the ground with not even the slightest sound.

"Brothers!" the voice rang out, cutting the silence like a hot knife through butter. "Our decade-long wait is drawing to an end! Soon, we shall DESTROY the Ranger Corps!"

A cheer rang out amongst the hooded men below.

"I will be appointed as Ranger Commandant tomorrow, and when that happens, NOTHING can stand in our way!"

Again, more cheers.

"We have successfully infiltrated the Ranger Corps, my fellow ranger rebels, and the thirty of us here outnumber the twenty true rangers." He was on a role now, and his voice rang out in the clearing, "With our apprentices applying this year, we shall slaughter ALL of the rangers! Not even Halt, or Will Treaty, with all their skill, can stop us!"

The assembled rangers roared their agreement.

"Once we have the rangers under our control, our secondary teams can cause havoc in Araluan! What's more, we'll usurp King Altman and Queen Cassandra and take over Araluan!"

The crowd roared again, with one huge voice, and they raised their saxe knives to the air in an excited frenzy.

Their leader grinned. "NOTHING will stop us."

But little did he know, there was, in fact, one person who could. And that person was a young girl, hundreds of miles away. And she was completely oblivious of what was to come.


	2. Twins

"That is my decision. We need not discuss it," said the man at the desk. He was already looking at a book. His two children left the room, closing the door behind them.

"He doesn't want us around," the boy muttered. "He doesn't care what we want."

"We know that," was the girl's answer. "He doesn't care about anything, except his books and scrolls."

The boy hit the wall. "I don't want to be a ranger! I want to be a great scholar! I want to uncover the mysteries of the world, I want to—"

"D'you think I want to be a lady scholar?" his sister asked. "'Walk slowly, Elizabeth,'" she said primly. "'Sit still, Elizabeth. Shoulders back, Elizabeth.' As if that's all I can do with myself!"

She paced the floor. "There has to be another way."

The boy watched the girl. Caleb and Elizabeth of Seacliff fief were twins, both with wild red hair and goblin green eyes. The only difference between them—as far as most people could tell—was the length of their hair. In face and body shape, dressed alike, they would have looked alike.

"Face it," Caleb told Elizabeth. "Tomorrow you leave for the convent, and I go to the Gathering. That's it."

"Why do you get all the fun?" she complained. "I'll have to learn sewing and dancing, and I'd be snowed under a pile of dusty books. You'll learn archery, knives—"

"D'you think I like that stuff?" he yelled. "I hate falling down and whacking at things! You're the one who likes it, not me!"

She grinned. "You should've been Elizabeth, it would have—" The thought hit her so suddenly that she gasped. "Caleb, that's it!"

From the look on her face, Caleb knew his sister had just come up with yet another crazy idea. "What's it?" he asked suspiciously.

Elizabeth looked around and checked the hall for servants. "Tomorrow he gives us the letters for the rangers and the people at the convent. You can imitate his writing, so you can do new letters, saying we're twin boys. You go to the convent. Say in the letter that you're to be a scholar. And I'll go to the Gathering and learn to be a ranger!"

"That's crazy," Caleb argued. "What about your hair? You can't go swimming naked, either. And you'll turn into a woman eventually—you know, with a chest and everything."

"I'll cut my hair," she replied. "And—well, I'll handle the rest when it happens."

"What about Vaughn and Doreen? They'll be traveling with us, and they can tell us apart. They know we aren't twin boys."

She chewed her thumb, thinking this over. "I'll get Vaughn round to it, I always do."

Caleb considered it, looking at his hands. "You think we could?" he whispered.

Elizabeth looked at her twin's hopeful face. Part of her wanted to stop this before it got out of hand, but not a very big part. "If you don't lose your nerve," she told her twin. And if I don't lose mine, she thought.

"What about Father?" He was already looking into the distance, seeing the City of the Scholars.

Elizabeth shook her head. "He'll forget us, once we're gone." She eyed Caleb. "D'you want to be a scholar bad enough?" she demanded. "It means years of studying and work for us both. Will you have the guts for it?"

Caleb straightened his tunic. His eyes were cold. "Just show me the way!"

Elizabeth nodded. "Let's go find Doreen."

Doreen, the village healer, listened to them and said nothing. When Elizabeth finished, the woman turned and stared out the door for long minutes. Finally she looked at the twins again.

They didn't know it, but Doreen was in difficulty. She knew that deceiving the king's rangers was not in the slightest wise, and she knew that any average boy would find the rangers' apprenticeship challenging. They had a tough selection process, and what was to become of Elizabeth if she failed?

But Elizabeth was headstrong, and she was definitely not the average boy - Or girl, she quickly amended herself. She knew that Elizabeth had a determined streak in her nature and she would go full out to achieve what she set her mind to. And yet…

She turned to face the twins who were eying her nervously, and she sighed briefly. "Taking all things into consideration…"

They leaned forward, eager, and she blew out through her teeth, "You can go."

The twins gave a whoop of delight, "Thanks, Doreen." Caleb grinned, and Elizabeth hugged her fiercely.

She sighed. "Don't thank me now, you don't know what you've got yourselves into."


	3. The Birth of Zachery

Caleb was expert at forging his father's handwriting. He wrote two new letters, one for "Zachery" (Elizabeth), and one for himself.

Elizabeth read them carefully, relieved to see that there was no way to tell the difference between Caleb's work and the real thing. The boy sat back with a grin, knowing it might be years before the confusion was resolved.

While Caleb climbed into riding breeches, Doreen took Elizabeth into the dressing room. The girl changed into shirt, breeches and boots. Then Doreen cut her hair.

"I've something to say to you," Doreen said as the first lock fell to the floor.

"What?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

"Have you thought of the lives you'll take when you become a ranger?"

Elizabeth bit her lip. "No," she admitted.

"I didn't think so. You see only the glory and justice. But there's lives taken and families without fathers and sorrow. Think before you fight. Think on who you're fighting, if only because one day you must meet your match."

Elizabeth swallowed, silently digesting her words.

Quickly Doreen brushed Elizabeth's cropped hair. "Keep your hood up for a bit, but you look enough like Caleb to fool anyone but Vaughn."

Elizabeth stared at herself in the mirror. Her twin stared back, emerald eyes wide in his pale face. Grinning, she wrapped herself in her cloak. With a last peek at the boy in the mirror, she followed Doreen out to the courtyard.

Vaughn and Caleb, already mounted up, waited for them. Caleb rearranged his cloak, drawing his hood low, and gave his sister a wink.

Doreen stopped Elizabeth as she went to mount the pony, Arrow. "Good luck, child," the woman smiled. "And may the Gods guide you on this path you have chosen."

"Thanks, Doreen." She smiled.

Elizabeth swung herself into the saddle and patted Arrow with a comforting hand. The pony, sensing that the good twin was on his back, stopped fidgeting. When Caleb was riding him, Arrow managed to dump him.

The twins and the two servants waved farewell to the assembled castle servants, who had come to see them off. Slowly they rode through the castle gate, Elizabeth doing her best to imitate Caleb's pout—or the pout Caleb would be wearing if he were riding to the Gathering right now.

Caleb was looking down at his pony's ears, keeping his face hidden. He was doing his best to mimic Elizabeth's fierce scowl. Everyone knew how the twins felt at being sent away.

The road leading from the castle plunged into heavily overgrown and rocky country. For the next day or so they would be riding through the unfriendly forests of the Grimhold Mountains, the pass they must cross to reach Redmont.

It was familiar land to the twins. While it might seem dark and unfriendly to people from the North, to Elizabeth and Caleb, it would always be home.

At midmorning they came to the meeting of Serpent's Way and the Great Road. Patrolled by the King's men, the Great Road led north to Redmont. That was the way Elizabeth and Vaughn would take. Caleb and Doreen were bound east, to the Great City of Scholars.

The two servants went apart to say goodbye and give the twins some privacy.

Elizabeth looked at her brother and gave a little smile. "Here we are," she said.

"I wish I could say 'have fun,'" Caleb said frankly, "but I can't see how anyone can have fun learning to be a ranger. Good luck, though. If we're caught, we'll both be skinned."

"No one's going to catch us, brother." She reached across the distance between them, and they gripped hands warmly. "Good luck, Caleb. Watch your back."

"There are a lot of tests ahead for you," Caleb said earnestly. "Watch your back."

"I'll pass the tests," Elizabeth said. She knew they were brave words, almost foolhardy, but Caleb looked as if he needed to hear them. They turned their ponies then and rejoined the adults.

"Let's go," Elizabeth growled to Vaughn.

Doreen and Caleb took the left fork of Serpent's Way and Elizabeth and Vaughn bore right. Elizabeth halted suddenly, turning around to watch her brother ride off. She blinked the burning feeling from her eyes, but she couldn't ease the tight feeling in her throat.

Something told her Caleb would be very different when she saw him again. With a sigh she turned Arrow back toward the capital city.

Vaughn made a face and urged his big gelding forward. He would have preferred doing anything to escorting a finicky boy to a Ranger's Gathering. Once he had been the hardiest soldier in the King's armies. Now he was going to be a joke.

People would see that Caleb was no warrior, and they would blame Vaughn—the man who was to have taught him the basics of the warrior's craft. He rode for hours without a word, thinking his own gloomy thoughts, too depressed to notice that Caleb, who usually complained after an hour's ride, was silent as well.

Why couldn't Elizabeth have been the boy? She was a fighter. Vaughn had taught her at first because to teach one twin was to teach the other, poor motherless things. Then he began to enjoy teaching her. She learned quickly and well—better than her brother. With all his heart Vaughn Mysaryan wished now, as he had in the past, that Elizabeth were the boy.

He was about to get his wish, in a left-handed way. The sun was glinting from directly overhead—time for the noon meal. Vaughn grunted orders to the cloaked child, and they both dismounted in a clearing beside the road. Pulling bread and cheese from a saddlebag, he broke off a share and handed it over. He also took the wineskin down from his saddle horn.

"We'll make the guesthouse by dark, if not before," he rumbled. "Till then, we make do with this."

Elizabeth removed her heavy cloak. "That's fine with me."

Vaughn choked, spraying a mouthful of liquid all over the road. Elizabeth had to clap him on the back before he caught his breath again.

"Brandy?" he whispered, looking at the wineskin. He returned to his immediate problem. "By the Black God!" he roared, turning spotty purple. "We're goin' back this instant, and I'm tannin' yer hide for ye when we get home! Where's that devils'spawn brother of yours?"

"Vaughn, calm down," she said. "Have a drink."

"I don't want a drink," he snarled. "I want t' beat the two of ye till yer skins won't hold water!" He took a deep gulp from the wineskin.

"Caleb's on his way to the City of Scholars with Doreen," Elizabeth explained. "She thinks we're doing the right thing."

Vaughn swore under his breath. "That witch would agree with you two devils. And what does yer father say?"

"Why should he ever know?" Elizabeth asked. "Vaughn, you know Caleb doesn't want to be a ranger. I do."

"I don't care if the two of ye want t' be dancing bears!" Vaughn told her, taking another swallow from the skin. "Ye're a girl."

"Who's to know?" She bent forward, her small face intent. "From now on I'm AJ Zachery of Seacliff, the younger twin. I'll be a ranger— Caleb'll be a scholar. It'll happen. I know it."

Vaughn frowned. "Lass, it's a noble thought, a warrior's thought, but it'll never work. If ye're not caught when ye bathe, ye'll be turning into a woman—"

"I can hide all that—with your help. If I can't, I'll disappear."

"Yer father will have my hide!"

She made a face. "Father doesn't care about anything but his scrolls."

He looked unconvinced, and she knew it was time for some careful prodding, although she hated to manipulate him this way.

She drew a breath. "Vaughn, I'm being nice. Caleb wouldn't be this nice. D'you want to see things that aren't there for the next ten years? I can work that, you know. Remember when Cook was going to tell Father who ate the cherry tarts? Or the time Godmother tried to get Father to marry her?"

Vaughn turned pale. The afternoon the tarts were discovered missing, Cook started to see large, hungry lions following him around the kitchens. Lord AJ never heard about the missing tarts. When the twins' godmother came to Seacliff to snare Lord AJ as her next husband, she had fled after only three days, claiming the castle was haunted.

"Ye wouldn't," Vaughn whispered. He had always suspected that the twins had been behind Cook's hallucinations and Lady Catherine's ghosts, but he had kept those thoughts to himself. Cook gave himself airs, and Lady Catherine was cruel to her servants.

Seeing she had struck a nerve, Elizabeth changed tactics. "Caleb can't shoot for beans, and I can. Caleb wouldn't be a credit to you. I will, I think. You said yourself a grown man can't skin a rabbit faster'n me."

She fed her last piece of bread to Arrow and looked at Vaughn with huge, pleading eyes.

"Let's ride on. If you feel the same in the morning, we can turn back." She crossed her fingers as she lied. She had no intention of returning to Seacliff. "Just don't rush. Father won't know till it's too late."

Vaughn swigged again from the skin, getting up shakily. He mounted, watching the girl. They rode silently while Vaughn thought, and drank.

The threat about making him see things didn't worry him much. Instead he thought of Caleb's performance in archery—it was enough to make a soldier cry.

Elizabeth was much quicker than her brother. She rarely tired, even hiking over rough country. She had a feel for the fighting arts, and that was something that never could be learned. She was also as stubborn as a mule.

Because he was absorbed in his thoughts, Vaughn never saw the wood snake glide across the road. Elizabeth—and Vaughn's horse—spotted the slithery creature in the same second.

The big gelding reared, almost throwing his master. Arrow stopped dead in the road, surprised by these antics. Vaughn yelled and fought to hold on as his mount bucked frantically, terrified by the snake.

Elizabeth never stopped to think. She threw herself from Arrow's saddle and grabbed for Vaughn's reins with both hands. Dodging the gelding's flying hooves frantically, she used all her strength and weight to pull the horse down before Vaughn fell and broke his neck.

The gelding, more surprised than anything else by the new weight on his reins, dropped to all fours. He trembled as Elizabeth stroked his nose, whispering comforting words. She dug in a pocket and produced an apple for the horse, continuing to pet him until his shaking stopped.

When Elizabeth looked up, Vaughn was watching her oddly. She had no way of knowing that he was imagining what Caleb would have done in similar circumstances: her twin would have left Vaughn to fend for himself. Vaughn knew the kind of courage it took to calm a large, bucking horse. It was the kind of courage a ranger needed in plenty. Even so, Elizabeth was a girl….

By the time they arrived at the guesthouse, Vaughn was very drunk. The innkeeper helped him to bed while his wife fussed over "the poor wee lad." In her bed that night, Elizabeth listened to Vaughn's snores with a wide grin on her lips. Doreen had managed to fill the wineskin with Lord AJ's best brandy, hoping her old friend might be more open to reason if his joints were well oiled.

Vaughn awoke the next morning with the worst hangover he had ever had. He moaned as Elizabeth entered his room.

"Don't walk so loud," he begged.

Elizabeth handed him a steaming mug. "Drink. Doreen says this makes you feel better every time."

The man drank deeply, gasping as the hot liquid burned down his throat. But in the end, he did feel better. He swung his feet to the floor, gently rubbing his tender skull. "I need a bath."

Elizabeth pointed to the bath already waiting in the corner.

Vaughn glared at her from beneath his eyebrows. "Go order breakfast. I take it I'm to call ye 'Zachery' now?"

She yelped with joy and skipped from the room.


	4. Redmont

Four days later they rode into Redmont just after dawn. They were part of the stream of people entering the capital for the market day. Vaughn guided his horse through the crowds, while Elizabeth tried to keep Arrow close behind him and still see everything.

Never in her life had she encountered so many people! She saw merchants, slaves, priests, nobles.

The marketplace itself was almost more than a girl from the sleepy countryside of Seacliff could take. Elizabeth blinked her eyes at the bright colors—piles of orange and yellow fruits, hangings of bright blue and green, ropes of gold and silver chains.

Some people were staring as openly as she was. Others shoved their goods under people's noses, shouting for them to buy. Women in tight dresses eyed men from doorways, and children ran underfoot, sneaking their hands into pockets and purses.

Vaughn missed nothing. "Keep an eye to yer saddlebags," he called back to Elizabeth. "There are some here as would steal their own mother's teeth!"

In no time, they reached the Royal Forest, and this was where they would part their ways. They drew their horses to a halt just before reaching the fringe of green.

Elizabeth took a breath. "This is it then, Vaughn."

Vaughn growled softly, "Good luck, lass. Yer going to need it."

Elizabeth felt a tightness in her throat. "Thank you, Vuahgn. I'll try my best."

He grew serious. "If anything happens, just go to the Dripping Tap Tavern at the heart of Redmont. The man running it is a friend o' mine. He'll find me."

Elizabeth tried to smile. "I'll be fine."

Gruffly, the older man leaned in, and they hugged tightly. "May the Gods guide you," he croaked, and Elizabeth, blinded by tears, simply nodded. The lump in her throat was just too big to speak.

Finally, they parted, and Elizabeth, heart thumping, entered the Royal Forest.


	5. The Gathering

Elizabeth of Seacliff faced a huge clearing filled with boys from ages 12 to 16, the range allowed for ranger training. There were, what, a hundred of them? And most of them, in fact, all of them, were bigger than her.

Elizabeth, was, in truth, not at all tall. Although she was twelve, her height made her appear ten. She had a small, slender frame, but that allowed her to be quick on her feet.

A few of the boys smiled welcomingly at the newcomer and Elizabeth smiled back.

Someone behind Elizabeth grabbed her. She spun. A tall, gangling boy of nearly fourteen looked her over, a sneer on his thick mouth. He had cold blue eyes and sandy-blond hair that flopped over his forehead.

"I wonder what this is." His crooked teeth made him spit his s's. Elizabeth wiped a drop of saliva from her cheek. "Probably some back-country boy who thinks he can become a ranger."

"Leave him alone, Ralon," someone protested. "He didn't say anything to you."

"He doesn't have to," Ralon snapped. "He's just some puny midget who'll be eliminated by Day Two."

Elizabeth blushed a dull red. "I was told ranger apprentices were supposed to know they manners," she murmured. "Whoever told me that must've been mistaken."

The boy grabbed her collar, lifting her off her feet. "You'll do what you're told," he hissed, "till you earn the right to call yourself an apprentice. If I say you're the goatherd's son, you say, 'Yes, Lord Ralon.'"

Elizabeth gasped with fury. "I'd as soon kiss a pig! Is that what you've been doing—kissing pigs? Or being kissed?"

Ralon threw her to the ground, hard. Elizabeth charged, ramming into his stomach and knocking him to the ground. Ralon yelled and shoved her off him.

"What is this?"

The male voice was clear and forceful. Ralon froze; Elizabeth slowly got to her feet.

Standing right over them was Will Treaty.

Elizabeth gasped. Will Treaty had been her idol ever since she could remember. Will was the legend of her wildest dreams. He had brought down Morgarath, he had fought the Temujai, he had forged the treaty between Araluan and Skandia.

And here he was, glaring so sternly at her and Ralon.

Ralon was the first to speak. "Will, Sir, this boy was acting as if he owned the place," he whined. "King of the land, he was, and he insulted me like no gentleman insults another—"

"I don't think I spoke to you, Ralon of Malven," Will said frostily.

"But, Sir, he—"

"Shut up, Ralon," instructed one of the watching boys. This one was big, with tightly curled brown hair and coal-black eyes. "You've got your orders."

Ralon stepped out of the way, red with fury. Will looked around. "Alan." He nodded to a boy who had been there all along. "What happened?"

A small blond 12-year old stepped forward. He was the one who told Ralon to let Elizabeth alone.

"It was Ralon, Sir," Alan said. "The new boy was just standing here. Ralon started on him—called him a country boy, said he was a puny midget, too. The new boy said he thought we were here to learn manners. Ralon grabbed him and said the new boy had to do whatever Ralon told him to do, and say 'Yes, Lord Ralon.'"

Will looked at Ralon with disgust. "I'm not surprised." He turned his bright eyes back to Elizabeth. "Then what?"

Alan grinned. "The new boy said he'd as soon kiss a pig." The apprentices started to giggle. Elizabeth blushed and hung her head. Ralon's behavior was bad, but hers wasn't much better. "He said it looked as if Ralon had been kissing pigs. Either that or being kissed himself."

Most of the boys listening laughed outright at this. Elizabeth could see Ralon's fists clench. She had made her first enemy.

"Ralon threw the boy to the gound," Alan continued. "The new boy tackled him and knocked him down. That's when you came, Sir."

Will nodded, musing over the events.

"I'll speak with you later, Ralon," he instructed. "In my quarters, before lights-out." When Ralon hesitated, Will added in a soft, icy voice, "You've been dismissed, Malven."

Ralon hurled himself out of the huddled group of boys. The boys watched him go before returning their attention to Elizabeth. She was still studying the ground.

"You have good taste in enemies, even if you do make them in your first few minutes here," Will said. "Let's have a look at you, Fire-Hair."

Slowly she looked up into his eyes. He looked about middle-aged, with dark brown eyes and a grey-flecked beard. It was uneven at places, and she figured that, like Halt, he trimmed it with his saxe.

"Sir - Will," she said. "I'm sorry about the—the misunderstanding." Her nervousness and overawe made her stumble slightly over her words.

"You didn't misunderstand," the ranger told her. "Ralon is no gentleman. What's your name?"

"Zachery of Seacliff fief, Sir."

He smiled. "I was ranger there for a while. What do you feel about Redmont so far?"

"Redmont is far livelier than Seacliff," she said honestly, "but I'm looking forward to life here."

"I'm sure you will." There was no way to tell what he thought of her answer. He studied her, scrutinizing her blushing features. He frowned inwardly.

He liked this boy already, but he was extremely small. In fact, he was far littler than Will himself when he was twelve. Sadly, he doubted that Zachery would have the strength to draw a recurve bow, let alone a mighty long bow later on.

He spoke. "You're small, Zachery of Seacliff. Do you think you have what it takes to be a ranger?"

Elizabeth was about to blurt yes, she did. But she paused, thinking. It was true that she was small. Very small. But she hoped her speed and agility would make up for it.

"Yes, I am admittedly slight of build," she began, and Will smiled inwardly at how this young lad had manipulated the word 'small' to 'slight of build'.

She continued, "But I'm quick and I'm willing to fight tooth and nail to become a ranger. If I have to work long into the night, I'll do it. If I have to work till I drop, I'll do it. I'll give my all to become a ranger, and I sure hope that I would become one someday."

Will's eyes glimmered, and a hint of fun crept into them. "You are determined, then, Zachery of Seacliff. But a strong will alone may not be enough." Was he laughing inside? "I shall see you at dinner then, Zachery. All the best."

He turned and left.

Gradually, the watching boys dispersed, until only two remained – The large boy who ordered Ralon to shut up and the slightly built Alan, who had related the events to Will.

The large boy stuck out his hand. "My name's Harley of Merric fief," they shook hands, "pleased to meet you, Zachery of Seacliff."

Elizabeth grinned. "Pleased to meet you too, Harley."

Now she shook hands with Alan, "Alan of Trebond, at your service," he said, giving a mock salute.

They laughed. "Alan, Harley, thanks for what you did back there." Elizabeth said earnestly.

Harley growled, "Ralon's a weasel. What he's doing here, I have no idea."

Alan chimed in, "Yeah, he's not the type who'd want to be a ranger. In fact, there's a huge bunch of boys here who don't seem to be – I don't know – ranger material."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, they just seem like ruffians. All like Ralon, though not as bad." Explained Alan.

"Okay, Alan, you chatter-box. Time enough for idle chit-chat over dinner," smiled Harley, "Can't you see that Zachery's dead tired? He's had a few days' ride, that's for sure."

Elizabeth nodded while Alan raised his hands in mock protest, "That was SO not idle chit-chat. That was IMPORTANT. We need to know our competitors."

As Alan said the word "competitors", he realised instantly that it was a mistake. At once, all three teenagers stiffened. They were aware, of course, that they were competing against each other as well for the limited places.

Elizabeth felt a little sorry for him so she placed her hands on her hips and demanded loudly, "Well, so is anybody going to show me our living quarters? Or are we going to just stand here like lemons all day?"

Relieved and thankful, Alan quickly seized his chance out of his mistake. "Yeah, follow us, Zachery!"

Elizabeth grabbed Arrow's reins, and, after stabling him, she entered the apprentices' living quarters.

There were two long huts that held fifty beds each. The beds were arranged in two rows on the left and right of the room, 25 beds on each side.

Each bed had clean white sheets and a small chest of drawers beside it. Separating each bed were thin curtains which the apprentices could pull back.

Elizabeth gulped. How was she supposed to change? Then she thought of it – of course there were bathrooms! She would have to change there.

Harley was speaking, "Unfortunately, you came quite late. Most of us came about a day or two ago since the selection process begins tomorrow," he was guiding her down a rows of beds.

"So you got one of the farthest beds," continued Alan.

Elizabeth shrugged, "I don't have a choice, do I?" and she began unpacking.


	6. Aram Sklaw

"Welcome, all prospective ranger apprentices," boomed a middle-aged ranger, as he hit his tin mug repeatedly against the pine table.

The apprentices had all eaten and now they listened to the voice booming across the dining hall.

Elizabeth whispered to Alan, who was seated next to her, "who is he?"

"He's the newly appointed ranger commandent," Alan replied, "Sklaw. Aram Sklaw."

Elizabeth studied the ranger commandent. He was big sized and seemed to be in his late forties, with wispy grey hair. He was slightly pot-bellied too, which was an uncommon trait amongst rangers.

His eyes were a piercing pale blue, and she could read a depth of cunning and intelligence in those eyes. But somehow, if viewed from a different angle, those eyes appeared cruel and cold. She frowned. That can't be!

And yet, in Seacliff, she was renowned for her uncanny ability of reading people's personalities. She knew what a person was like at first glance. To her, it was just… an instinct. But instincts can be wrong, she tried to argue.

He continued speaking, "Tomorrow, the selection process begins." Elizabeth glanced at her friends nervously and tension filled the room.

"I'm sure you are all aware that the selection process is tough. For the next six months here, we will push you to your limits. You will go beyond what you have ever thought possible for yourselves."

He paused dramatically. "Our aim is to make you quit. And if you're not good enough, we can just eliminate you when we choose."

Elizabeth felt her throat go dry.

"In this six months, we will be working mainly on your fitness and education. We will also begin coaching you on the basics of your weapons. Your horses, however, can wait till after the six months. Now, any questions?"

Alan raised his hand.

"Yes?" asked Sklaw.

"How many places are there available?" Alan asked boldly.

"How many people do you see in this room?" was Sklaw's reply.

Alan scanned the room quickly. "About a hundred or so, Sir."

"Ninety-seven to be precise," Sklaw said, "And there are six rangers willing to take on apprentices this year."

The whole room was deathly silent.

Alan squeaked, "So there are only six places for ninety-seven of us?"

Sklaw frowned. "Unfortunately, that is so. Competition is fierce, afterall. Becoming a ranger is a great honour."

Elizabeth felt her pulse race.

Another boy raised his hand. "Sir, who are the rangers that are willing to take on apprentices?"

Sklaw replied, rattling off the names of five rangers that Elizabeth had never heard of. Then he paused dramatically, "And…" the whole room was so silent one could hear a pin drop, "Will Treaty of Redmont Fief."

The whole room was silent for a heartbeat and then an excited babble broke across the listening boys.

Elizabeth's head was in a whirl – Will, Will Treaty! She had a shot at becoming his apprentice!

Alan and Harley were hugging each other, laughing. Harley reached out a big arm and dragged Elizabeth into their hug. Joining in, Elizabeth laughed too. She was still a little dazed at this new prospect.

That night, Elizabeth lay in bed, listening to the endless chirping of the crickets. She smiled. It was not everyday that one could get a shot at becoming a ranger, and she also had the chance to be apprenticed to Will!

But first, she had to prove herself worthy. She had to prove this tomorrow, and for the next six months after tomorrow.

A small voice at the back of her mind whispered, _"You're just a girl, a small girl. You'll never make it. Give up, just give up."_

She felt a small worm of doubt, but she immediately fought out of it. She had to believe in herself.

She muttered a prayer, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.


	7. The Interview

Hi all! I'm so sorry for the late update, and I want to thank all those who have been supporting me thus far. You've all really made my day :) Please enjoy! :D

* * *

Elizabeth woke with a jerk. A hand was clamped over her mouth and somebody was holding her tight! She tried to scream, but it was muffled by the hand. She started thrashing, but a voice whispered in her ear, "Relax, I'm ranger Blake. We're bringing you for an interview."

Elizabeth calmed down and the hand was removed. He put his finger over his lips and she nodded mutely.

It was near pitch black as she padded silently down the dormitory following Blake, and once or twice she stumbled over pieces of clothing or other items the boys had left on the floor.

She was barefoot and only wearing her pyjamas as she walked across the clearing, and into one of the senior ranger's living quarters.

Blake stopped in front of a simple oak door. "Your interview will take place in there. Feel free to enter."

Elizabeth was nervous and filled with anticipation. What would await her?

Gritting her teeth, she gave two firm raps on the door.

No answer.

She waited a few more seconds, feeling increasingly puzzled. She turned toward Blake, who was gazing imperiously away.

Elizabeth opened her mouth, but clamped it back shut. She didn't think he'd help her; this was part of the test, she was sure.

She rapped three times on the door now, but even harder. A muffled voice rang out from inside the room, "I'll be ready in a few minutes, just wait a while!"

She waited. Five minutes passed. She glanced sideways at Blake, who was leaning against the wall, motionless.

Ten minutes passed. She started fidgeting. Staying still was not her strongest suit.

Fifteen minutes passed. And finally, "Come in, lad."

Elizabeth opened the door and entered a well-lit room. She was facing an old man behind a desk.

Her jaw dropped. It was Halt.

He had to be at least seventy. He had dark, tanned skin and silvery white hair and beard. His hard dark eyes glittered mysteriously as he eyed her.

He rose, and she started in surprise. He was very small! Everyone had said that Halt was a giant with the strength of two men!

He raised an eyebrow and Elizabeth marvelled at how high he could arch it. It truly was a skill, she thought to herself.

"Done staring?" he said cryptically.

Elizabeth started. "Yes, Sir!"

He snorted. "What do you think this is, battleschool? No need for all these Sirs and formalities. Just call me Halt."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. To call such a respected figure by his first name? She hesitated. "Yes… Halt."

He grunted. "Okay, take a seat. What's your name?"

Elizabeth sat. "Zachery of Seacliff Fief, Sir – Halt."

Halt raised an eyebrow. "I see getting 'Sir' out of your head would be a problem, Zachery."

Elizabeth rushed to reassure him otherwise, "No, Sir – Halt!" She blushed beet red, and again, she was rewarded with that eyebrow arch.

He leaned forward, his dark eyes boring into hers. Elizabeth felt her heart race.

"Why do you want to become a ranger?"

She gazed at him, eye for eye, careful not to look away. "My mother was killed in front of my brother and I when we were six. He – he,"

She felt a lump in her throat but was determined to finish. "He was holding a knife to her throat. My brother was frozen with fear but I tried to stop him. He just kicked me down like I was nothing. And-and he killed our mother."

She paused momentarily. "I don't want to just be a helpless little boy. I want to be able to stand up for things. I want to learn how to fight." Every line in her body was full of determination. "I want to become a ranger."

Halt listened to all this, and his heart went out for this young lad. "I'm sorry about your mother," he said earnestly. "But why not be a warrior? Why a ranger?"

She smiled slightly. "I think I'm too small to be a warrior. And I also like the ranger way of fighting – with knives and arrows."

Halt looked as grim as ever. Elizabeth wondered – what was he thinking?

"I see," he said. He gave no hint on whether her answer was satisfactory.

"Now – I want you to imagine this situation: There is a road that splits off into two junctions. On the left, is an unconscious man of about forty. On the right, there is an unconscious family of five, including three children."

He paused, letting her digest this. "A horse-drawn carriage comes down the road and it heads toward the right path, where the family lies. It is unstoppable. The only thing you can do is change the path it takes."

Elizabeth's heart hammered. "So," he said, "Would you let it continue on its path and kill the family, or would you change its path so it takes the left path and kills the man instead?"

Elizabeth's throat was dry as she thought over the situation. "Is there any other option I can take? Like perhaps disable the horses?"

Halt shook his head. "No. You cannot do anything but change its path."

"What about making it head off the road?"

He shook his head again. "This is a fantastical situation, I'm afraid. You can't do anything like that."

"Well…" she paused. "Maybe it's the family's fate to die. It would be wrong to pick who lives and who dies – only God can do that. Thinking of the poor man – he wasn't supposed to die – but if I pick him to die, he will. And yet on the other hand, five lives are greater than one life. And the children – they would have some sort of future. I think that in the end, I'd change the path of the horses." She felt terrible as she said it, "I'd let the man die."

Halt eyed her and she felt like hanging her head.

"Very well, then," he said crisply, as grim as ever. Once again, Elizabeth wished that he'd show what he thought of her answer.

Halt suddenly raised his voice, making Elizabeth jump. "Blake, bring it in."

Blake entered, and in his arms, he carried a caged chicken.

He set the cage on the table before her.

With a hiss of steel, Halt unsheathed a large knife. "I want you to kill the chicken."

Elizabeth stared at him, open-mouthed. "What?" she gasped.

He ignored her, instead handing her the knife, handle first.

She looked at the knife in his hand. But she refused to take it.

"I won't kill it."

"Why?" was his calm response.

"Because," she exploded, "I'll be taking its life for no reason! It'll just be to prove a stupid point! If that's the case, I'd rather fail this question than meaninglessly take away the life of another being."

Halt's eyes glittered menacingly and his voice went dangerously low. "Take the chicken out of the cage and slit its throat."

Elizabeth felt a tug of fear, but she quenched it. "No," she said stubbornly, glaring at him through flat green eyes. "It's cruel."

"Do you eat chicken, Zachery?" Halt asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Well, the chicken that you eat were killed."

"But this is different. This chicken will die a pointless death."

"If _you_ don't kill it, I will." Said Halt.

Now she truly exploded. "What's the point of this test? Why - "

Before she knew it, he'd grabbed her shirt collar and heaved her across the table so her legs dangled. His face was inches apart from hers.

"Do it," he hissed, "Or you'll be sorry."

Elizabeth gazed into those glittering black eyes, and she was scared. "I won't. I will never." she said with finality.

He released her collar and she crashed back down.

All the anger was gone from his face. "Your interview is over. You may return to your quarters."

Elizabeth was shaking slightly, but she mustered the courage to ask, "Halt, did I pass?"

Halt eyed her. "If you hadn't," he said dryly, "I'd be asking you to pack your bags right now."

With a barely suppressed grin, she said, "Thank you," and left the room.


	8. Training

The next morning, Elizabeth woke to the sound of an air horn. She lurched out of bed as a voice boomed across the dormitory. "You have five minutes to get changed, then get yourselves into the dining hall. And mind you, make your beds!"

The apprentices had no time to waste. They leapt out of bed, barely having time to process who passed the midnight interviews and who didn't. All they could see were about twenty empty beds.

As Elizabeth hastily made her bed, she scanned the room and breathed a sigh of relief to see Alan and Harley still there. They had passed the interview too!

In about a minute, her bed was neatly made and she fumbled for her clothes before dashing to the toilets. All the boys had just striped naked right there and then so they were obviously faster.

Alan and Harley were already waiting for her at the dormitory entrance as the boys were streaming out. "C'mon, let's go!" And they ran to the dining hall.

Just in time.

Those who were late were given black marks against them, and if any boy accumulates too many black marks, he could be sent home.

The apprentices were then given ten minutes to eat their breakfasts of egg and toast, and also to wash their dishes. There was, of course, coffee, which Elizabeth had no time to enjoy. She drank milk instead.

All the boys gathered at the 'training compound'.

A small ranger with wispy grey hair stood before them, flanked by another small ranger and a large ranger.

"Good morning," he beamed, "Today is the beginning of your apprenticeship training. My name is Ranger Bob, and joining me are rangers Golding and Blake."

Golding was large, built like a bear, with deep set eyes. Blake Elizabeth had met during the midnight interview, and he was tiny in comparison to the massive Golding.

Bob seemed to bounce around as he talked. "We are all retired rangers. And tomorrow, Halt shall be joining us. Currently, he is still recuperating after his busy night."

Now Blake stepped out. "Now I shall speak to you about your performance last night."

Muttering broke out amongst the apprentices.

Blake lifted a hand. "As you can see, some of your friends appear to be missing. They've gone home because they failed the interview." More muttering. "Now, only fifty-four of you are left."

There was a sharp intake of breath. Nearly half their number was cut even before the first day of testing.

"Through that interview, we were looking for whether you had what it takes to become a ranger. We took all the questions seriously, especially decision-making questions such as the one with the carriage."

The boys glanced at each other, wondering which option the other took.

"As for the chicken, you'd pass if you killed the chicken without hesitation. You'd also pass if you absolutely refused to kill the chicken. Those that were bullied into doing something they didn't feel was right failed."

Elizabeth gasped. She had done the right thing!

"Now, Golding shall tell you about your training."

The large man stepped forward.

"Apprentices!" he barked, " _I_ am your head coach, and it is _my_ job to make your lives misery!"

Elizabeth sighed inwardly. She noticed that Bob and Blake were shifting uncomfortably, probably disagreeing with this technique.

He began pacing up and down, military style. "All you boys look soft! I will make sure I weed all the weak ones out of this group, and only the best six are left. I assure you, although you may feel that you will NEVER quit voluntarily, no matter what, you may just surprise yourself."

Elizabeth felt her heart accelerate. _She_ was certain she would never quit. But that was probably what all the boys here felt too.

"Everybody space out!" he bellowed.

The apprentices then spent the first half an hour of the morning doing "warm-ups", as Golding called them. It comprised of push-ups, twists, jumps, planks and sprints.

Elizabeth failed miserably at the push-ups, and ended up having Golding scream at her that she was a worm with the strength of a half-dead bunny rabbit.

Elizabeth wanted to scream right back at him but she bit her lip, remembering that that could just get her eliminated.

She was better at the sprints as she was a fast runner, but still she was far behind most of the boys as they had longer legs. And they were boys, afterall. Girls and boys did not compete together. They had different muscles structures.


	9. A New Enemy

Then Golding bellowed, "it's time to test your endurance!"

He then gave each boy a bagpack filled with stones and a 3 litre canteen of water. "This should weigh about ten kilograms," he smirked.

As Elizabeth was handed the pack, her arms dropped slightly with the weight. Gritting her teeth, she slung it over her shoulders. It was heavy. But she could manage. She had to manage.

Harley, who was beside her, noticed that she was off-balance with the heavy pack on her shoulders. "Sir!" he gasped, "Shouldn't the packs be in ratio with the carrier's body mass?" He gestured to Elizabeth.

Golding eyed her. "Is it too heavy for you, midget?"

Elizabeth gritted her teeth. "No, sir." She had to show him that she was just as capable as the larger boys.

"But it's nearly half his weight!" protested Harley.

"All apprentices have to be tested the same!" barked Golding. "We can't be handicapping one just because he's smaller!"

Harley opened his mouth to rebuke but Elizabeth grabbed his arm. "I'm fine, seriously. Sir."

Golding smirked at them both. "If you don't make it round the track, you'll be eliminated."

Then he raised his voice as he bellowed at all the boys, "There's a track round the royal forest – Starting here." He gestured toward a path that cut through the trees.

"The whole track is 20km. We will take note of the boys who complete this track the fastest, and also those who finish the run the slowest."

Elizabeth peered at the track that bended into the undergrowth. It was about the width of two boys.

All the boys lined up at the starting line, each jostling to be at the front. "PPPAARRRPP!" went Golding's air horn.

The boys surged forward, squeezing into the narrow track. Elizabeth, although she tried, was too small, and was pushed to the back of the wall of boys.

Finally, she made it onto the track and started jogging steadily. She was tempted to break into a run like the other boys but she paced herself. She knew that 20km with a 10kg bag was a feat. Perhaps it's something the larger boys could manage, but not her.

She kept her pace as the other boys disappeared around the bend. Then she noticed there was someone beside her, panting heavily.

He was tall – extremely tall, but with stick-like limbs that held not an ounce of muscle. He was pale, with knobbly elbows and knees, and he ran awkwardly. Elizabeth figured that this boy rarely ran or did anything physical, for that matter.

Perched on his nose were a pair of thick glasses and he had carrot-like spiky hair.

He looked like he was struggling with his pack, and Elizabeth was sure she looked no better.

Already, she could feel the pack threatening to send her toppling backward, but she forced herself forward, using all her strength to lean forward so the straps dug painfully into her shoulders.

After barely fifteen minutes, the other boy was soaked with sweat. He panted even harder than ever. "Fudge this, I can't be last!" he gasped, and he surged forward.

His legs pounded onto the ground and his arms flailed wildly as he ran.

Elizabeth called after him, "Hey! You'll only tire yourself! Keep your pace!"

But the boy ignored her, instead surging off into the distance.

Elizabeth shook her head inwardly. _Poor soul_ , _he'd tire in no time._

After half an hour she found him slumped on a rock by the side of the track.

She knew that stopping now would mean destroying the steady pace her weary muscles had become accustomed to, but she couldn't just _leave_ him there. He looked downright miserable.

"Hey," she said as she stopped before him, "You okay?"

His head was in his hands and he was breathing heavily. Elizabeth rested her hand on his shoulder.

To her surprise, he was crying. "I can't do it," he sobbed, "I'm going to be eliminated."

Elizabeth knelt down beside him, rubbing his back soothingly. "Don't say such things," she said, "You have to try your hardest. Don't give up."

He took a deep gulp from his canteen. "I just… can't go on. You go on without me, don't let me hinder you any longer."

She ignored him deliberately. "What's your name?" she asked.

He choked back another sob. "Joe."

"Well, Joe," she took a deep breath. This was going to be hard. "You are as weak as my little finger. I bet my grandmother could run harder than you."

Joe stopped crying. His mouth was agape. He never expected this seemingly nice little boy to insult him so.

" _What_ did you say?" he finally gasped.

Elizabeth threw her words at him, "Loser. Failure. Weakling. You disgrace your name."

Joe's face was beginning to redden and he stood up abruptly. "Who are you to say such things to me?"

Elizabeth shot back, "I'm five heads shorter than you and yet you can't beat me," she mocked. "You're just gonna show everyone what a pathetic loser you really are."

His temper snapped. "I'll show you!" he roared.

"Well," she taunted, "Come and beat me, then," and she started jogging off.

Furiously, he slung on his pack and took off after her, maintaining pace with her.

"Not bad afterall, for a pansy boy," she jeered after about fifteen minutes of hard jogging. "Let's see if you can keep up with me for the rest of the course," she challenged.

"Bring it on," he panted.

It has now been over an hour. During that time, Elizabeth had to stop a few times for water breaks and to relieve the heavy sack on her shoulders.

If she had not been burdened by the weight, she actually could have been nearly as good as the other boys. Joe, however, had dropped behind her, but this time, Elizabeth was too hot and bothered to care.

By the time she reached the end of the track, every muscle in her legs seemed to be burning. Her shirt was soaked with sweat and her shoulders felt dead.

She had pushed herself to her very limit. Panting, she threw herself over the finish-line.

She heard a loud cheer, "Zachery!" Alan and Harley were rushing over to her, peeling her from the ground, and they wrapped her in a massive hug.

Alan let go, and Harley wrapped her again in a massive bear hug.

"Can't… breath…" choked Elizabeth.

Harley didn't seem to notice, so Alan screamed in his ear, "He can't breathe, you idiot!"

Harley quickly relinquished his hug. Both boys were grinning fiercely. "We thought you didn't make it!"

"Golding was about to go into the forest to look for you," breathed Alan.

Elizabeth's legs were still burning from the run, and she had already discarded the heavy pack. "What have you guys been doing while waiting?"

Harley shrugged, gesturing to the clearing full of boys who were just lazing on the soft grass. "Nothing, really."

Alan smiled, "I only just got here like fifteen minutes ago. Harley's been here for – what – half an hour?"

"I finished the course in just under two hours," smiled Harley, clearly pleased with himself. "I came fifth."

Elizabeth made a face, "Show off." And Alan laughed. "Well," he sighed, "I was one of the last though. Took me two and a half hours."

"Was there anyone behind you, Zach?" Alan asked.

"You guys have SUCH faith in me," Elizabeth grinned as she flopped onto the ground and stretched her legs out. "Yeah, one guy. I feel pretty bad for him cos he's probably gonna get eliminated."

Two boys of about fifteen walked past, deep in conversation. One was tall, with a cat-like frame and pale blue eyes. He walked with a certain grace and elegance – like a panther, Elizabeth thought.

The other was short and stocky, with broad shoulders and a square jaw. He was the one doing most of the talking.

Alan elbowed her and whispered in awe, "See the tall dark one?" He pointed to the graceful panther-like boy.

"He came first place – finished way before the rest. I've heard he completed the course in an hour and a half."

Elizabeth gasped. "How is that even possible?"

The boy seemed to notice that Alan had pointed at him and came over. "Hi," Elizabeth smiled, "You were amazing. An hour and a half – unbelievable!"

The boy seemed to look slightly startled. "Well," he had a soft silky musical voice, "I expected better." And he gave a little shrug. His tone seemed to indicate that he couldn't care less.

Elizabeth felt heat rise to her cheeks. "What are your names?" Harley asked.

The short stocky boy replied instantly in a loud voice, "William," then as an afterthought, "of Carthack Fief."

The taller boy seemed to be waiting for some sort of invitation. Alan asked, "And _you_?"

"Shephard." The way he said it seemed to hint – _What_ , you _don't_ know my name?

Harley tried for a joke as things were becoming a little awkward. "Shephard – as in you herd sheep?"

Shephard gave no reaction but William burst into a roar of laughter. "I like it!" he cried in his overly-loud voice. "Pity we wouldn't get to know each other better."

"Why?" asked Harley.

William's eyes widened. "Well – You guys are gonna get eliminated soon, y'know."

Elizabeth felt her temper rise. But Shephard said, "No, no. My friend here is only joking… I'm sure… you'll make it." His tone seemed to indicate that he very much doubted so.

Elizabeth had had enough. "We plan on staying, thank you very much," she said icily.

Shephard glared at her. His cool blue eyes seemed to send wave after wave of freezing water over her.

"If you say so, kid," he smiled frostily.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to rebuke, but Shephard simply turned and started walking away. William threw her a dirty look, stuck up his middle finger, and hurried after his companion.

"What a pleasant pair," commented Harley dryly.

Elizabeth snorted, still red with anger. "I don't know which one I hate more, Shephard or William. Wait, I do know – Shephard."

Alan and Harley nodded their agreement. "The way Shephard looks at us is like we're a waste of space." said Alan.

"And he walked off, just like that," added Harley.

"He's probably thinking that he'd spent enough time talking to us 'kids'" said Elizabeth.

"Hey Zach, I'm scared for you," said Harley, his large face worried.

Elizabeth was startled. "Why?"

"Well, you've been making enemies left right and centre! You've got Ralon and now you've got Shephard and William to deal with!" Protested Harley.

"And plus, all your enemies seem to be doing pretty well – just look at Shephard. And I heard Ralon was somewhere near the top as well." Said Alan.

Elizabeth turned beet red, "You guys shouldn't waste your energy worrying about me. It's really my fault cos I always lose my temper."

"Well, we're your friends, so we look out for each other, okay?" said Harley, still worried.

Elizabeth tried to laugh it off, "You worry too much, if there's anything troubling me, I'd tell you for sure."

But she didn't plan on doing that. She felt that a _real_ boy wouldn't be whining about all his problems with his friends.


End file.
